Dirtnose has mental issues wait no Lol
by juniorjellybean
Summary: Read to find out. Idk how to do this writing stuff. :(
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- 'sob' I dont own warriors cats or Erin hunter! 'weep'_

Dirtnose gasped. Scarred for life. Dirtnose; the newest named warrior, had just woken up from a horrible dream. She glanced around the warriors den, looking to see if anyone had awoken. She kept on glancing back and forth from her mate; Vinestorm and her sister; Leopardheart (who had been named a warrior a moon before her.) Dirtnose saw Frosttree shuffle. She had always looked up to the older female warrior. She tried to stay as silent as the night, waiting for the sun to rise. Dirtnose always loved seeing the sun rise and set. The sky would change from brilliant baby blue to a soft pink or even an orangey orange (yes I know how starnge that sounds X3 ) Dirtnose went back to her nest and cuddled up next to Vinestorm. She felt her eyelids get heavy and she dozed off into sleep.

_ -in_ dream-

_ 'where am I?' Dirtnose thought as she sniffed a bush. It had a very faint scent of her brother. oh how she missed Sunclaw. He too had been made a warrior before her. Dirtnose heard heavy paw-steps. She whipped her body around to see Sunclaw. She stifled a purr. _

_ "Sunclaw!" she exclaimed._

_ "Hello, my dear sister." He meowed._

_ "I've missed you." _

_ "I have too." Sunclaw looked way healthier than he did when he died of green cough. _

_ "Is there something you need to tell me." She went on trying to break the silence._

_ "Oh, yes -he shuffles his paws- well, umm.. Err.. Well uh." his words were stuck in his throat as though he was chocking. Dirtnose tilted her head. _

_ "Well, you should wake up. Something tragic is about to happen."_

_ -out of dream-_

Dirtnose's eyes shot open. She could hear a wail of agony, of pain. This wail sounded much like Hazelnut. Hazelnut had been expecting kits, and they seemed to be coming now. Dirtnose raced towards the medicine-cat den to find that Fireleaf had already left to assist Hazelnut. Streamtail had been in the nursery too, staring at his mate in pain, so much pain. He was pacing ( is that how u spell pacing? o.o) There were more violent shreicks, wails, and yowls coming from the nursery. The warriors had just started to awaken from their slumber.

"What in the name of Starclan is going on?" Timberpaw was tripping over his own tail he was so tired.

"Leafsong, (dat name was a request from xxleafsongxx. She told me IRL. :3) get me some water please." Fireleaf orderd her apprentice.

"On it." She replied. Leafsong was very fast. It was a shame that she gave up being a warrior when she was an apprentice. Leafsong hurried back after a couple minutes of more wails and shreicks and howls. She nearly ran right into Dirtnose, but instead she jumped clear over her head.

There were a lot of pants coming from the nursery. Then came the wheezes. "It's a she-cat! She's alive!" Fireleaf's gleefull yowl echoed the Sunclan camp. "Here come's another one! It's a tom! He's alive!" Streamtail let out a sigh of relief. He wanderd into the nursery, wanting to see his beautiful, new-born kits. He prodded his mate wondering why she was so still. He began to nudge her frequently. She didn't budge.

"Is she.. Is she.." He didn't want to hear what was about to come out of his mouth so he didn't say it. Fireleaf just nodded.

"Loss of blood." she murmured quietly.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR HOW SHE... how she.. she passed." Streamtail curled up beside Hazelnut not leaving her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey people! Well this is the starting of my second chapter well if ur reading this it is probably finished! Disclaimer: i dont own warriors or erin hunter_**

**_Dirtnose- then why r u writing this_**

**_Me- becuz i want to! Now go do ur warrior jazz_**

**_Dirnose- nah im good_**

**_Me- do it :O - nah jkjk_**

Dirtnose woke up to wails of greif from Streamtail. He just couldn't get over the loss of his mate. Dirtnose was also very sad but, she had to go on with her clan duties. You know what they say, Sunclan won't feed itself. Cherrydapple walked out of the warriors den to comfort her brothe. but, he just shooed her away.

"Leave me alone." streamtail had hissed. Cherrydapple scampered away. Dirtnose walked over to her.

"I've never seen him greive this much." she sighed.

"I know. This is so unlike him. Even when Falconpelt (thier mother) died."Cherrydapple began to pad back to the warriors den to wake up the others for patroling. The cats began to assemble below the tall-tree.

"Dirtnose take timperpaw, honeypaw, cherrydapple, and dovefeather to patrol the Forestclan territory." Moonshine; the Sunclan deputy announced.


End file.
